


not black and white

by Marvelgeek42



Series: the opposite of amnesia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Draco Malfoy hadn't meant to get dragged into the rebellion, really. They had simply been out of milk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing.

“Draco, be a darling and get us some milk, on the way home from work, will you?” His wife, Hermione, appeared in the doorway, drying a glass with a towel. “We’re all out and I need it for dinner tomorrow.”

“Of course, honey,” he replied, taking the opportunity to kiss her one last time before leaving the house for today.

After a minute, Hermione gently pushed her husband away. “You’ve got to go and you know it.”

Draco sighed and kept his hand on her arm. “You’re right. Even if I’d rather stay here with you.”

“I know.” Hermione smiled. “But you have to go. You’re a doctor. You have to go to work. Especially now.”

She had a point. He couldn’t stay home and let all those poor people who were hurt by the rebels die just because they had been at the wrong place in the wrong time.

“You have a train to catch, baby,” Hermione commented as she gave him a kiss on the nose before shoving him in the direction of the door.

Once her husband was safely out of the house, Hermione finally had the time to make a very important and highly coded call.

* * *

Almost ten hours later, Draco was walking down Diagon Alley, the main shopping street in their Quadrant.

Work had been especially trying today—they had gotten close to forty new patients, most of them beyond saving—so he just wanted to go home to his wife as quickly as possible and relax. Why did these stupid rebels have to attack so often?

He couldn’t figure it out and, quite frankly, it was better not to think of it. What kind of impression would it give if he started to think more often? At worst, the government would suspect him to be one of the rebels.

And that was really not something he wanted. Those people thought they were so great for resisting the government, but in reality, they were a bunch of children, trying to be heroes. They had no idea what they were doing and harming innocents attempting to overthrow a government that was fine in the first place.

“Excuse me, sir?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. “Do you have the time?”

Draco turned around. He didn’t recognize the tall man that had spoken. Nevertheless, he checked his wrist.

“It appears I have forgotten my watch at home today,” he observed. “I’m afraid I cannot help you.”

Oddly enough, the other man smiled. It was warmer than any smile Draco had seen outside of his wife. Maybe it had something to do with the darker skin?

“No worries.” Then he looked around, before he whispered. “Come with me.”

The man almost dragged Draco in the direction of a dark side alley.

This was not something Draco had signed up for, but he knew better than to struggle. The man had to be a government agent and the whole thing must’ve been a routine check or something. These checks happened all the time in the hospital Draco was working at, so it was no reason to worry, so he just quietly moved along the man.

Hopefully he would have enough time to get the milk once they were done. He’d hate to disappoint Hermione

The two of them entered a house in the alley and went down a flight of stairs or two, before they entered a long tunnel that seemed to have been digged by hand.

Draco gulped. That seemed a lot less like an official thing now. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Hermione looked up as she heard the door opening.

What she saw wasn’t at all like she expected.

Granted, she knew that it had to be Harry with the new contact. She simply didn’t expect the contact in question to be _her husband_.

“Draco?” she asked incredulously before she could stop herself.

His head snapped upwards and his eyes narrowed as they landed on her. “Hermione? What are you doing here?”  
“The same thing you are,” Harry replied. If she had to guess, her best friend had—incorrectly—assumed that they were both a part of the rebellion and just kept it secret from each other.

Unfortunately, that was not the case at all. She was a part of it, sure, but Draco was openly against it. Not only out of obligation, like Hermione was herself, but he truly believed that the government was not doing anything wrong.

“Which is?”

* * *

 Draco couldn’t believe it.

His own wife was a part of the rebellion! Hermione! He had thought that she was more than smart and sensible enough to know better.

Which he promptly told her.

The man that had led him here—Harry, apparently—stared at Draco like he had grown a second head. “That is exactly why she’s here. That’s why all of us are here! Except, apparently, you.”

“Say what now?” Draco couldn’t believe he heard that correctly. “I’m clearly the only sensible person here! _I_ am not the one who lied to my spouse for _years_! I haven’t kept secrets upon secrets just to join a group that kills innocents without a cause!”

“Neither did I!” Hermione interrupted him.

“Clearly you did!”

“Yes, I did lie—and there is nothing I regret more in my life—but the rebellion is nothing like that!”

The couple glared at each other with all might.

“We’re just fighting for our freedom,” Harry interrupted, because he was seriously getting worried that they were going to kill each other. “We’re not killing anyone, really.” He snorted. “We leave that to the government.”

Draco blinked. “Now, listen here. I’m a doctor, I see your victims every day!”

“Wow, it’s quite obvious that you have no idea how anything really works.”

Draco spun around on his heels.

“Tonks!?”

“Wotcher, cousin.” She popped a bubble of bubble gum. “Now, let me tell you what is really happening in the world. It is not as black and white as your precious government claims. It’s many many shades of grey and they claimed the darker one.”


End file.
